


News Coo Editorial

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Meanwhile in Reverie [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Newspapers, Politics, Reverie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Morgans's editorial for the News Coo announcing the beginning of the Reverie.





	News Coo Editorial

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now that the Reverie mini-arc is over and my writer's block concerning this series is over too... I'm back with a new episode !  
> I'm so so happy that Oda gave a chance to all these wonderful people to meet and talk about the Strawhats, pretty much like I imagined it so... from now on I'll be following canon and not the previous episodes of this series.  
> (Except that "Mary Geoise" is ugly and I will still write it "Mariejois"...)
> 
> As always, comments and reviews are welcome !

In this Great Age of Pirates, peace is sometimes hard to find, and we rely on our world leaders to gather around common values and find solutions for prosperity.

Thanks to a centuries-old tradition allowed and carried on by the makers of this world, our leaders have gathered today for seven days of making the world a better place ! The event is placed under high security as the Marine sent their best forces to guard the event.

This edition will present you the attendees of this royal event and the topics covered by the delegations of more than fifty countries.

Bonus : in this News Coo, discover the truly astonishing beauty of the mermaid princess, which compares to that of the pirate empress herself !

The Reverie Begins !


End file.
